


After the Fight

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Cris had an argument, that left Cris sleeping alone on their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Después de la pelea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601476) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> Based on the prompt that I got from a request on Tumblr: Who sleeps on the couch after an argument.

 Cris let out another exasperated sigh. He slowly rubbed his face with both hands.

“For the hundredth times, James. Fabio is my friend. Nothing more than that!” Cris said, trying to control his own voice.

“Really? Are you sure?” 

Cris took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. His patience was getting thinner. This argument had been going for too long, and he's tired of it.

“Listen, James. If you think that Fabio means more than the others, you probably right. But it’s just because we’re also teammates on the National Team. But that’s about it!”

The frown on James’ face was still there. “If that’s just about it, then why you have to be so excited about Fabio coming back from loan?”

Cris threw his hand in the air with a desperate expression.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, James! Stop being such a child! I am getting sick of having to deal with you whining like a baby!”

James inhaled sharply. “So that’s all I am for you? Just a baby that constantly need your attention?”

For a second, Cris froze. He stared at James, and find a pair of dark eyes that stared back at him furiously.

“James…” Cris lowered his tone, thinking maybe he had gone a little bit too far.

But in front of him, James took a step backward. “Well, listen Mr. Oh-I-am-the-perfect-one-nobody-is-better-than-me, this guy who you thought just a kid, this guy can actually make his own decision, including walking away from you!”

Cris’ lips half-parted in a shock. 

“Oh, James. You don’t really mean it, do you?”

Despite him saying it casually, his conscious really really wished that no, James didn’t mean it.

James’ hands rolled into fists beside him. As Cris watched how his chest moving up and down faster, a fear started creeping down on him.

“Oh really? How about if I am doing it right now?” James said, glaring at Cris.

“James…” Cris stepped forward, stretching his hand to reach out for James. But with a determination on his face, James abruptly turned on his heels. Cris was too shocked to see how James stormed out of the bed room to do anything. He was still freezing where he stood, hands still hung in the air, while the sound of James stomping down the floor filled the sudden silence. The sound of the door being slammed made Cris blinked, and pulled his hand back to his side.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked to the bed and sat there. Hands covering his face, Cris wondering whether he really fucked it this time by going too far.

**[***]**

After hours of waiting, unreplied messages and unanswered calls, Cris was feeling too exhausted to do anything else.  He laid down on the bed. _Their_ bed. Cris turned his neck, watching the empty space next to him. Suddenly the bed felt too big. Too cold. Too lonely.

With all the thoughts in his mind, Cris didn’t even know when did fall asleep. He realized that he fell asleep when he woke up because of the nightmare that he had. Sitting up on his bed, he tried to breathe normally again. Feeling like he need a drink, Cris sat up, and made his way to the door.

Just when he stepped in to the living room on his way to the kitchen, he stopped. The living room is dark, except for the dim yellowish light coming from a small lamp on the end table. Still, Cris can see a figure laying down on a couch.

Trying not to make any sound, Cris tiptoed to the couch. He stopped right in front of the couch. A mixture of relief, fondness, guilt and so many other feelings were swelling in his heart to see James’ sleeping face. Cris knelt down to level his face with James’.

Very carefully, he gently ran his index finger on James’ face. Tracing his temple, going down to the jawline. When his finger was about to reach James’ chin, James’ opened his eyes.

James blinked for a few times. When he finally realized who was kneeling before him, he gasped.

“Cris?” he sat up quickly.

“Shhh….” Cris stood up to sat next to James.

James bowed his head down.

“I am sorry Cris…” he whispered, his eyes looking at his hands that he folded on his laps.

Cris smiled. He shook his head, and shifted closer to James. He wrapped an arm around James’ waist, and leaned to place a gentle kiss James’ temple.

“And I am sorry too.”

James turned his head to look at Cris. There was a glint of relief in his eyes.

“You forgive me? For being childish and...you know… just walked away when I should have talked it through?”

Cris gave him a comforting smile as he cupped James’ cheek with his hand.

“Only if you forgive me for losing my temper," he said, slowly traced James cheekbone with his thumb.

James only nodded without saying anything. But the smile on his face and the look in his eyes were already enough to say it all.

“Now,” Cris pulled James’ head gently to rest it on his chest. “Will you please sleep on the bed with me? It’s too big and cold without you there…”

James grinned. “Well, I’ve learned that the couch is comfortable, but a real bed is much nicer to sleep on. So yeah.”


End file.
